brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
King Mathias
King Mathias is a Knights' Kingdom II minifigure introduced in 2004, the year of the first wave of sets. He later appeared in one set in 2005. Description Mathias has a golden crown That covers the sides of the head as well as the top. It has a square section to cover the "nose" and a small hole on top where a feather can be placed. His head is yellow with a white and grey beard and eyebrows. The corners of his mouth are turned up and the eyebrows angled down slightly. Mathias's eyes are black with white dots as reflections. His torso is light grey with blue arms and black hands. The printing is of grey and gold armour lined with blue and a lion's head in profile in the centre. Above the lion's head is a crown. Mathias has neither back nor leg printing. His hips are blue and his legs dark grey. Background Mathias was one of the kings of Morcia. He was loved by his people and ruled wisely. One of his advisers, Vladek, did not share his noble interests though. Vladek imprisoned the king and corrupted many of his knights. Keeping the people in the dark about Mathias's jailing, Vladek sought to become Morcia's next king by hosting a tournament whereby the winner shall rule. Mathias was rescued by four knights who knew all was not as it seemed. the former king told them about the Heart of the Magical Shield of Ages, the one magical item that would give them a chance to combat Vladek's sorcery. The knights retrieved the Heart of the Shield in time for the tournament. There, Mathias made an appearance, startling Vladek even as he presented Jayko, the knight whom Vladek was to fight. Jayko defeated Vladek and Mathias saw to it that his former adviser was jailed and the four knights rewarded. Later, it was discovered that Vladek had escaped prison. Using a crystal ball, Mathias saw that the dark sorcerer had built and army and a fortress in the Lost Kingdom of Ankoria. Vladek had discovered the remains of the Shield of Ages, despite Mathias possessing the Heart, and had used the fragments of the shield to build the Vlad-Mask, a giant mask that, when completed, would make him nigh on invincible. Mathias gave his four knights new weapons and armour and sent them on a journey to breach Vladek's fortress and lower the drawbridge in order for the king's forces to siege the castle. This they did, but by the time Mathias and Jayko reached Vladek, the Vlad-Mask was complete. They had but one hope. The king of Morcia, under attack by several of Vladek's Shadow Knights, tossed Jayko the Heart of the Shield. Jayko used it to block a deadly blow from Vladek as he impaled the Vlad-Mask with his sword. With Vladek's ultimate source of power gone, the fortress began to crumble. For the second time, the dark sorcerer and his minions were defeated. There, at the ruins of Vladek's fortress, Mathias crowned Jayko Morcia's next king. Appearances * 8779 The Grand Tournament * 8781 Castle of Morcia * 8875 King's Siege Tower Gallery King Mathias concept.jpg|Concept art See Also *Vladek *Jayko *Santis *Rascus *Danju Category:Knights' Kingdom II Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2004